<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>title in progress: why are we like this by erista, jhagajagguge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932751">title in progress: why are we like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erista/pseuds/erista'>erista</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhagajagguge/pseuds/jhagajagguge'>jhagajagguge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i love peanut butter SOOOO bad😍😍😍😍 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Political RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime Tropes, Based on our highschool, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Terrible Grammar, crossovers, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erista/pseuds/erista, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhagajagguge/pseuds/jhagajagguge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>multiple short stories compiled for our enjoyment. many crossovers. this is just crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i love peanut butter SOOOO bad😍😍😍😍 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frank gets sold to boarding school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank mom be like, you got a B so I sold you to homiesexual skool, Frank is sold to kipp<br/>
. Frank is walking down the hall and sees kyle…*he thinks ”nani desu ka  hottie UWU“ and “accidentally” bumps into kyle… Frank drops his frut gumpies and both bend down to pick it up, blushing and making eye contact as their hands brush each other. Suddenly, frank is slapped in the face as alexander poses off to the side, batting his long eyelashes, and says, “oh you womanizer you ;)) “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kyle’s Monster Chugging Origins (Not Really Though)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before frank had arrived to the school, there was matthoe. Kyle and matthoe were like *heart eyes heart eyes* Matthoe moves away to another school bc other school had hot girls and kyle is heartbroken. Tallvy is like “it really do be like that” and kyle ignores her, while Katherine’s in the bushes taking pictures of the drama. </p><p>Kyle does what kyle does best and plays his games for 4r3785683747534758 decades straight.</p><p>thus concludes kyles dark past</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hero’s Journey: Assistance Frank confides in Brittney for advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They meet behind the school. Momther says to frank tran, “Child, you must follow your heart, but remember you also have a brain and I will be very disappointed in you if you don't use it. Also, no swearing *smack* “(oddly enough readers can feel the smack) Frank is like yes, because momther is queen. As he was walking away, he runs into the gucci gang. terisa tells Frank to go into the locker rooms to practice some sick pickup lines to woo the mysterious kyle </p><p>Frank obviously listens to terisa’s 100% fantastic advice and starts to practice, he practices and turns around to suddenly see alexander standing there, fluttering their eyelashes. “Oh you WOMANIZEr, you ;)))“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The bewitching Jorge of *insert generic highschool name*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander turns kyle into an m&amp;m man with his magical farts, it’s up to frank to rescue him from alexander's lair.<br/>     This is actually a distraction, and alexander summons jorge. who turns everyone into magical girls and everyones pretty chill with that</p><p>No resolution, it is perfect</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The nymph or whatever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something calls out to frank like in frozen 2 and it calls him to a shed in<br/> the gardens, where khai is hiding. Khai pops out and begins to fight frank. Both are evenly matched, and frank has earned Khai’s respect. Brandon le tran comes in and is like OOF and frank is like oH nO!!!!. Blt dukes it out with khai as frank runs away, running into kyle, who blushes and looks away owo. </p><p> </p><p>Haha jokes on you kyle punches frank and runs away to do some vainglory</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Demons and Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank walks up into a cult meeting and finds Hung and Ivy, demonically chanting. Hung is like omg yummae and goes on to help. Alexander is summoned some how and ivy &amp; hung run away screaming </p><p>(They actually summoned a demon, but alexander was having an affair with it.)</p><p>     Hung and Ivy manage to summon the King Demon himself, Tevin Nguyen. He is one of the most handsome demons (not quite rivaling Ivy, however), as said by a certain cow somewhere within the school. On the other hand, Tevin is a deranged, sex-craving, absolutely crazy demon. He builds an army of demons, which Ivy and Hung seem to enjoy.</p><p>tevin ends up staying at navigate against his own will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>